Restraint
by Zeff N Company
Summary: FtSKM: Like this, not looking at him, not touching him… like this, it was easier to imagine it was Seifer and not Cloud. Mostly 7x8


_Originally written for the Strifehart Kink Meme._

_Prompt: __Double penetration. Squall sandwich, starring Cloud and Seifer as the bread! Not mandatory, but bonus points if Squall's belts are utilized for bondage. [Addendum: Not weird young KH Seifer, but tough, manly FFVIII Seifer. It is up to anon as to how this is rectified. xD ]_

_Not exactly, but I did somewhat rectify so I hope that vindicates me. (I think I was also trying to prove the deed can be done without a bed or some other thing to chain somebody to.)  
_

_Anyway, for those who know me well enough, I'm just slowly starting to reveal what I sound like when I stick one toe into the "M for Mature" zone. I'm still in refusal over making such things a habit.  
_

* * *

Neither of the pair was all that "fine" with the idea which Squall had proposed as his term – his only term – to accept Cloud's offer. Squall felt it a necessity so he got over it first, though barely. Cloud, on the other hand, took a little more convincing.

"It's for the same purpose," the younger man reasoned. "Just the position is different."

"So is its symbolism," the older countered. He had reasons to feel uneasy, reasons the former could empathize with. That did not mean he was withdrawing the condition.

"It's… imprisoning," Cloud voiced in protest.

"I don't see any other way around it," Squall went on, "We're in the middle of nowhere, so there isn't exactly a means of getting a bed with a headboard for _that_ pose."

Cloud grunted irritably, seeing the point yet unwilling to truly accept it. "… Remind me again why you won't settle with them in front of you."

"It defeats the purpose," Squall answered. "If we're doing this, I can't let myself touch you."

"Because…?" the older probed almost urgently. He wasn't merely curious now – he felt a need to know. The brunet could just hear it in his tone and see it in his eyes…

"Because," he replied, "You're not him. If I touch you…"

That seemed enough to answer the question, only because Cloud understood what he meant. He crossed the distance between them, so close that the difference in their heights was more apparent. If anything, it probably persuaded him a little more into the idea, if only for an illusion.

The older warrior was reaching forward, his fingers curling around to clench one of the belts wrapped protectively around the younger mercenary's waistband. He did not move further, still hesitating, and he looked up so eyes met – one pair brightened by Mako and the other shaded by an inner storm.

"You're not the one I left behind either," he admitted, trying one last time, "but that doesn't stop me."

"You're stronger."

It was the first time he had ever heard the usually proud lion admit anything close to weakness, the first he ever heard the other tell him he was more powerful. He knew it wasn't their physical power he was talking about, either. He heard the soft "thump" of Squall's jacket and gloves hitting the tiles of the floor, and the other just stood there, waiting for him to do something. Cloud sighed and looked down, getting his hands busy with the belts. Soon enough, his impassive frown grew a little more irritable.

"Belts," he growled out his explanation. "Did you put them there to keep him from getting into your pants as often?"

Squall smirked, but did not offer his help. After struggling a little longer, the longer belt slipped undone – thankfully, it wasn't the one with the large lion's head buckle on it. That would have been uncomfortable. Leaving the other belt for now, Cloud held up the one in his hand.

"… Are you sure," he repeated one more time. And this time, Squall answered by turning his back and relaxing.

After a final moment of hesitation, the belt started its first loop around one wrist before it was brought up and held in place just above Squall's tailbone. The other hand was placed by its side, perhaps overlapping it a little, to make a second loop, and then the rest of the leather's length was dedicated to winding methodically over and under, securing exposed wrists and forearms.

Once that was finished and Squall in turn confirmed that he couldn't get himself free, Cloud took him by the shoulder and guided him around carefully before helping him to sit down. Face to face once more, the blond felt his resolve weaken just looking at him.

Usually, especially with that height, it was so easy to forget how young Squall was, so easy to just accept him as a fellow battle-hardened warrior. Looking at him now made forgetting impossible, made accepting even more so.

What Cloud saw before him was not the same soldier, but a teenager looking up at him, bound hands barely hidden behind his back; the teenager that the brunet really was. He saw the four years that separated them, the adult from the child, and suddenly Squall looked so much more vulnerable that it honestly troubled him. He dropped to one knee, bringing them closer to eye-level once more.

"… You don't want this."

"Too late," the adolescent muttered, his leg lifting just enough to bump lightly against the area between the man's legs.

Cloud looked down, scowling at the traitorous sign that had given away his primal desires. Squall was smirking openly at him, challenging him. Quelling his earlier concerns, the blond leaned forward. His hand snatched at the silver pendant around Squall's neck and tugged forward, leading him to meet halfway.

He wanted to look the other in the eyes again, to see the intentions that remained unchanged, to feel a little more confident to proceed like this, but Squall's eyes were already closed, the youth waiting with the same unnerving patience. Eliciting an annoyed growl, Cloud moved instead to capture his lips.

At such a close proximity to the warrior, Squall could smell sweat, dirt and blood; scents that were part of a seasoned fighter fresh from the battle, scents that could never truly be washed away. It was close to what Seifer had smelled like at the same closeness.

He felt a tongue – Cloud's tongue – brush against his lips. He drew back at once, turning away and breaking contact. He felt the weight of the other's gaze on him, waiting.

"… Lower," he consented, "Only the neck and lower."

He heard a soft grunt of acknowledgement, and almost immediately after felt hot breath splash over his collarbone. Hot velvet probed a little higher, where neck met shoulder, and then the tongue was replaced by teeth in a bruising hold. Cloud's hand was at his waist, holding him up, and their bodies were pressed closer together.

Like this, not looking at him, not touching him… like this, it was easier to imagine it was Seifer and not Cloud. It was only a matter of picturing the other older blond in his mind: the shorter hair, the scar, and the bright, predatory eyes of green. The body type was relatively similar, which helped his imagination along.

And while Cloud continued to pleasure his physical form, Seifer was doing the exact same thing in his mind. When fingers explored under his shirt for every curve of his body, a ghostly voice muttered in his ear, identifying the origins of each scar that was stroked so tenderly. When the hand paused, as expected, along the particularly impressive mark on his chest, he heard the fallen knight's murmured apology all over again.

Then Cloud had to stop, muttering his own apology as he started removing decorative and protective equipment, started unzipping his top while somehow also tackling his own pants, basically getting everything out of the way as much as possible. Forced to wait for what was physical, the mental projection of Seifer openly leered and mocked the "blond puberty boy" that was in actuality older than him.

Contact renewed both in body and in mind. Squall trembled as a hand pushed his head down into the crook of Cloud's neck. Surrounded by self-imposed darkness and still with Seifer in his mind, he was not entirely sure who he was pressed up against, neither did he care.

When one blond suddenly wrapped him in a one-armed hug while struggling to get his remaining belt and pants off, the other was muttering vulgar, dirty phrases in his ear, promising all sorts of things he would do. When the pants finally slipped low enough and Cloud moved on to his briefs, Seifer reminded Squall of his promise to quit using underwear already – it only got in the way of his dirty deeds.

And then, a finger brushed against the exposed skin of his inner thigh, startling a gasp from him. There was another pause, and once certain that this was alright, fingers continued to explore, ghosting along sensitive skin. His thoughts were getting less and less focused, and Seifer's image was blurring in his mind, leaving behind a strange, formless wraith of tan and blond. It could easily be Cloud as much as Seifer, and somehow he reasoned it was both. He found he didn't care, and was too far gone for even surprise.

"You okay?" Cloud or Seifer asked, and it was all he could do to nod into the shoulder he was leaning heavily against.

Behind him, his hands were flexing and jerking, struggling against the leather bonds that held him fast, preventing him from gaining some semblance of control. He was a little more aware of how helpless he had made himself, the thought reinforced by how the hand that had been at his waist had moved now to the small of his back, propping him upright. For a brief, fleeting second, he nearly asked to be untied, but the thought scattered into a thousand unsalvageable pieces when the exploring fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot to send waves of pleasure to his head.

The belt creaked as he strained against its hold again, though this time out of reflex. A finger was probing, slick and cold against his skin. He didn't want to know what was being used as lubricant, and he did not get the chance to find out anyway when the digit started to navigate its way in. The hand at his back helped him lean back, allowing for the finger to move further up, when suddenly it stopped and pulled out.

"… What?" Squall croaked, confused by the sudden halt. He felt the weighted gaze on him again.

"… Squall," Cloud or Seifer was saying, in that pitying voice he abhorred. Opening his eyes for the first time since they started, momentarily dismissing Seifer, he glared back at Cloud.

"Finish this," he growled. "Finish what you started."

"But it won't be him in there. It will be me," the blond warrior pointed out, his own aroused state momentarily subdued by his logical thought. "Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter. I need this," the brunet insisted between heavy breaths. "I need to remember."

"… Remember…?" Cloud asked quietly.

"That I'm human. That I'm mortal. That I miss this…" He paused, his eyes sliding shut again to bring Seifer back with more clarity. "… That I miss him."

Somehow, opening his eyes again had ruined it. He could now set apart Cloud and Seifer more clearly, as though they were separate entities instead of one ambiguity. It was a little harder to bear, and he flexed his fingers again unconsciously. Suddenly, he felt Cloud's hand again, his arm snaking around his waist to draw him close once more. The other hand was hot against his chilled thigh, the fingers still slick with whatever they were coated in.

"We'll settle this mess once and for all," Cloud murmured a promise in his ear. "And then we'll all go home."

Understanding, appreciating the gesture, Squall relaxed in the hold as he muttered back. "Then remind me what I should be looking forward to."

There was a breathy chuckle, warm against his neck, before he was lowered once more. "Whatever you say, Commander…"

Before Squall could utter any retort, the finger was back. At least this time it wasn't cold. As it went in, preparing him, his thoughts scattered again, no longer setting either of the blonds apart. As another finger went in, he found himself appreciating the ambiguity. Some of the sensations continued to remind him of Seifer, but some of them continued to remind him of Cloud.

By the last finger necessary, he decided having them both there was, as understatement, rather nice.

In the physical plane, Cloud was before him, still pressed close as he got ready. In his clouded mind, Seifer's hot breath was at his back.

"_I'm right here, Squall._" Even if it wasn't real, it was what he needed to hear.

And then they entered him. At least, that was how it felt. Cloud was definitely of a girth unlike Seifer's, and it was something to get used to.

No, he reminded himself. This wasn't going to last. There was nothing to get used to.

And once he made that point, he let himself loose again to the senseless, incoherent wave of pain and pleasure that washed over him, stealing from him any logic or concern. He felt Cloud's teeth latch onto him again, biting down harder than usual, the pain it caused lost to the peaking orgasm.

Quite abruptly, Squall's already arched body jerked with release. As new warmth splattered against his skin, his eyes opened again and he lifted his head to look. It was a bad choice, as he promptly slammed it back down with a painful "crack" when Cloud chose that moment to peak as well within him.

It was at that point that Cloud drew out and let go of him to flop down by his side, utterly spent. Unable to fully rest on his back with his hands in the way, Squall rolled onto his side and started to curl in on himself, only to stop with a pained wince upon discovering exactly how hard the blond had bitten him. Neither moved any more than that; both needed several minutes to calm their breathing.

Cloud thoughtfully reached forward to thumb up the trickle of blood from the teeth-marked wound, along with a bit of cum, and brought it to his nose. Sniffing it carefully, he stuck the digit in his mouth and sucked it clean.

"… Interesting," he decided after a while.

"… Did you mean that?" Squall suddenly asked, commanding the other's attention before he detailed, "You believe we can go back to our worlds?"

"Not really," Cloud replied simply, "but it's a good thought."

"… It is." Squall muttered back tiredly. And then he flinched, his expression back to a disgruntled frown. "Can you untie me now?"

_

* * *

Shameless advertisement: If you'd like to prompt me to write something Cleon/Strifehart for you, drop by the Strifehart Kink Meme (http: //community. livejournal. com/ cleonrp/ 2723. html__). The ones I like better will end up back here for your reading pleasure._


End file.
